Arcane Core
Arcane Core is a weapon attachment in the Zombies mode of ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare''. It makes its only appearance in Zombies in Spaceland, and can be found in the several ticket prize carts located around the map for 300 tickets each; only one Arcane Core can be equipped to one weapon at a time (except Weapons of Rock , Launchers and the Axe). It first appears to have no additional benefit other than a cosmetic appearance as a barrel attachment to weapons. Its main function can be realized when doing parts of the map's Easter Egg in the following steps: #Power must be turned on in all sections of the park, and each section's portals must be traversed at least once in order to enter the "Pack-a-Punch" Projector Room in the center portal. #Inside the Projector Room the UFOs are sitting on the left table next to an empty cabinet; interact with them to release them out and around the map. #The UFOs will now orbit four traps : Chromosphere Trap , Steel Dragon Trap , Star Mission Trap and Disco Ball Trap. #Activate the traps the UFOs orbit, killing at least 15 zombies in one go in order to make them fly a different circuit in the section of the park. (1 zombie killed = 2 tickets) (For the Chromosphere Trap , the UFO flies around the Kepler System. For the Steel Dragon Trap , it flies around the entirety of Polar Peak. For the Star Mission Trap , it flies past the trap , into the Bumper Cars area and back towards the Trap. For the Disco Ball Trap , it will fly around the Astrocade , occasionally heading outside through the exit by the Souvenir Machine.) #Using the Arcane Core attached to a weapon, kill zombies near to collect souls until a glowing orb appears; collect the orb and the Arcane Core will absorb it at the tip of the barrel. #Placing each orb inside the cabinet in the Projector Room after collecting the crystal associated with it will reward players with the X-Quisite orb which can be bought for $2000 in the Croc's mouth in the Kepler System, when equipped to the Arcane Core will have a mixture of all elements. There are Six types of Arcane cores : - Regular Arcane Core This is the version the player gets upon purchasing one for 300 tickets at the various ticket prize booths around the map. - Volatile Arcane (Fire) This version can be acquired from the Chromosphere Trap. Weapons with this arcane core set zombies on fire for about ~10 seconds , similar to Trail Blazers or the Scorching Skin Fate Card. - Violent Arcane (Wind) This version can be acquired from the Steel Dragon Trap. Weapons with this core cause a small area-of-effect explosion where all zombies in its effect radius become stunned , cannot move or attack and are dealt damage similar to the weapon it is equipped to. However this Arcane effect only activates once every few shots ; weapons that fire multiple pellets or have high fire rates can activate this effect more easily , whereas high damage weapons can deal even more damage should the effect trigger. - Voltaic Arcane (Electricity) This version can be acquired from the Star Mission Trap. Weapons with this core hit up to five nearby zombies with whatever damage the first zombie was dealt. Also , zombies hit are stunned similar to the effect of the Blue Bolts perk candy. High damage weapons with low fire rates (E.G. Trek-50 , Oni - Kaiken) can easily take advantage of this to kill multiple zombies per shot. - Venomous Arcane (Laser) This version can be acquired from the Disco Ball Trap. Weapons with this core see a 100% recoil reduction (some weapon will still see recoil under prolonged fire, such as the VPR) and convert any shots fired from the weapon into green lasers which act similarly to energy weapons from Multiplayer and Campaign ; shots bounce off targets with the possibility of hitting other targets nearby. - X-quisite Arcane This version is acquired when one of each element is used to acquire the elemental crystal. This requires a Brute to be under the Alligator Head when it closes. This reveals a machine with four targets in it. After an elemental Arcane Core is obtained , use it to shoot the targets. One of the targets will have the crystal corresponding to the element used to shoot it. After the crystal is picked up , the element on the Arcane Core can be "sacrificed" into a similar machine in the projection room. Once one of each element is "sacrificed" the X-quisite Arcane will be formed and will enter the machine in th Alligator head. The effects of this core include : A reduction is recoil , increased ammo (some weapons) , pink lasers being fired similar to the Venomous Arcane , a Stunning effect (sometimes) and damage over time similar to the Volatile Arcane. Trivia While using the Venomous Arcane on the Cyclopean variant of the Erad, the weapon doesn't fire a constant beam like usual, but fires individual shots, like the base weapon. Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments